I. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for music instruments and, more particularly, to a guitar pick.
II. Description of Related Art
Many people enjoy playing the guitar and many of those people use guitar picks when playing the guitar. There are different kinds of picks and the picks are made of different materials. However, one popular pick is a planar pick which is generally triangular in shape. This pick is constructed of a relatively rigid material, such as hard plastic, and is held between the guitar player's thumb and one other finger.
In order to utilize the guitar pick, the guitar player typically holds the guitar pick between the thumb and one of the fingers, typically the index finger, so that one corner of the guitar pick protrudes outwardly from the guitar player's hand. This outwardly protruding corner is then used to strum the guitar strings while using the flat side of the guitar pick to engage and deflect the guitar string to produce the desired note.
Although the flat side is typically used to deflect the guitar strings for many musical pieces, for certain pieces it is desirable to deflect the guitar strings utilizing the edge, rather than the flat side, of the guitar pick. Deflection of the guitar strings utilizing the edge of the guitar pick, rather than the flat side, produces a unique sound which is desirable in some situations.
In order for a guitar player to change from using the flat side of the guitar pick to the edge of the guitar pick during a song, it is necessary with these previously known guitar picks for the guitar player to twist his or her hand into different positions in order to accommodate the desired position of the guitar pick. Such twisting of the guitar player's hand and/or wrist, however, is awkward for many players. Furthermore, it is difficult for many players to play the guitar when his or her hand is oriented in an unnatural position in an effort to reposition the guitar pick.